I Think That I Need To Go To The Mental Hospital
by bleachlover1999
Summary: "No hug for me, Mytho boy?" / "No." / "Aw, why not?" / "Because I don't want to." / "Pretty please, with cookies and whatever dead things you like on top?" / "No." / "I'll post those Mythomagic attack cards all over camp if you don't." / "Y-y-you - Agh, fine." / Ah, the beauty of frenemy-ship.
1. Let's Fight a Hellhound

** A/N: I'm trying something new with this story of mine. Instead of modeling the main OC of this story after myself, I'm modeling the **_**sister**_** of the OC after myself. So for this to be cool and awesome, I'll need you to know some stuff about me. You can just go to my profile and check some stuff out (Which isn't very much), but if you're too lazy to do so, you can just read it from here.**

** I'm the third eldest in my family of five kids, which means that I'm the middle finger (Get it? If you don't, then look at your hand and realize how many fingers you have, and which one I end up as no matter which direction you count from). My little brother, the youngest and now currently 3 years old, is the only male child in my family. My mom and dad are just normal loving wife and husband, nothing unusual. My sisters and I are pretty close, I guess, except that me and my second eldest sister always fight even though I know that in the deepest pits of Tartarus that she loves me as a member of the Lin Loony family.**

** I'm getting lazy, and I'm sure that you guys just want to get on with the story, so I'll just write some more info about ****me in later chapters or my profile for the creepy stalker readers out there. So here's the summary.**

** Summary: ****"No hug for me, Mytho boy?" / "No." / "Aw, why not?" / "Because I don't want to." / "Pretty please, with cookies and whatever dead things you like on top?" / "No." / "I'll post those Mythomagic attack cards all over camp if you don't." / "Y-y-you - Agh, fine." / Ah, the beauty of frenemy-ship.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[This is]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are you so against me anyways? What have I ever done to you?!" Celina shouted as she slammed the door of her house closed. She was fuming. She was seething. She was fucking pissed.

"You're all out to get me, attacking me mentally and physically!" She continued her angry rant. Her neighbors' windows opened to see what this commotion was all about. "I'm just a teenage girl that wants some peace!"

"Mama, is that girl alright?" A little boy whispered non-too-loudly to his staring mother, tugging on her sleeve. She quickly hushed him.

"Don't talk. You never know what a drunk or drug addicted person might do to you, little boy," A man behind them warned the boy. He was quite certain that the ranting girl has either taken up to drinking or was addicted to some kind of drug that made you crazy and loopy.

"You're just like your other kinds! All you stupid combs just have to get stuck in my hair!" Celina got some really weirded out stares from the people within a 20 feet radius around her. So she was shouting at a comb, but so what? It was that stupid thing with its freaking weak bristles' fault that she had wasted 30 minutes of her lives detangling it from her wild black hair. They couldn't even get three knots out of her hair and she'd lost about 50 clumps of hair. What was the purpose of owning a comb when it was completely and utterly useless?!

"What are you guys staring at? Aren't you guys also being abused by those insufferable plastic combs?" Celina demanded at the people around her who were watching her little drama show. The silence and wide-eyes gave her the answer.

"So it's only _me_ that those wretched combs are bullying! I'm a hopeless soldier amongst a sea of enemies!" She continued, flinging her arms into the sky theatrically. "I have never sinned before, unless you count that time that I broke my cousin's nose, or that one time when I accidently spit my milk at an old lady, or that time when I almost accidently caused a war by blundering through the sacred museum's top security room thingy and got framed as a thief (But hey, I was proved innocent later on), or that time when I…"

Celina talked on and on about the sins that she'd mostly accidently caused or committed. It was a good ten minutes before she finished off her list. On-lookers were pretty shocked by that time. Just what had this girl been doing?

"But that still doesn't give them an excuse to be out for my blood! I didn't even mean to do any of those things, except for when I punched my cousin. That's how her nose broke after all, and so what if I'd felt ridiculously pleased and happy for that? (She totally deserved it, that complete jackass excuse for a cousin). Anyways, they still don't have the right!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Just a]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Twenty minutes and eight offers to get a psychologist to come later…**

"I swear that those combs want to ruin my life," Celina grumbled as she massaged the still-sore skin of her scalp. She was absolutely certain that those plastic brush cousins of combs were also dying to rip all the skin from her head.

"Nosy people…" She glared at the people who were still looking at her strangely as they passed.

Hey, wait a second. Why did she even go out of her house in the first place?

_Let me see…_ Celina thought to herself. _Something about a maimed couch cushion… Some dog drool… big white teeth and disgusting dog breathe…_

"Oh yeah!" Celina jumped up from the bench she was sitting on. "I came out to buy dog food! And hopefully, Fang won't maul anymore of the couch." She added as an afterthought.

More staring…

"God, a girl can't get around without stalkers and creeps," Celina huffed, crossing her arms while stomping her way down to the pet store. She thought that she heard a rumbling noise from the heavens but just dismissed it as her imagination.

Still staring…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Humble]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celina's throat was sore like hell from yelling at the storekeepers in frustration. She didn't care though. It was their fault for not having what she asked for. I mean, come on, who doesn't have 10 huge doggy chewing toy that helps with bad breath, 20 XXXL sized dog foods and a doggy tooth brush with a meter long handle. At least she got one extra big chewing toy, 50 XL sized dog foods and a doggy tooth brush attached to the handle of a mop. And no, she wasn't acting bratty or spoiled at all. It's just how her nature is.

Fang was a pretty big dog with a bottomless pit for a stomach, so of course she would need those 20 boxes of XXXL sized dog foods. The last time she had to leave for two days for a tour trip thingy, she'd filled the bathtub with dog food so that he wouldn't be hungry. In the end, she'd ended up coming home one day early because the tour guy got sick or something. When she came back, the bathtub was sparkling clean and Fang was whining hungrily at her.

What a fat ass dog (Okay, so he wasn't fat and is in pretty good shape, but it just doesn't make sense since he eats 5 times the amount a big dog should eat).

The chewing toy was to save her poor couch from being mutilated by her beloved but still very troublesome dog. Celina had to replace 15 couch cushions all because of him, and that was only counting this month! She was going to run out of money at this rate.

As for the doggy tooth brush with a meter long handle, that's because Fang has a disgusting, revolting, horrible, repulsive dog breathe. The chewing toy she wanted was supposed to help with that, but since that sorry excuse of a pet shop didn't have any like that, she just got regular chewing toys and hoped that the tooth brush would do the trick instead.

So anyways, she lugged the four humongous crates all the way home, the crates all piled on top of each other. She couldn't even see over them, so Celina just followed her gut feeling and walked in whatever direction her gut felt like following.

…

Okay, this was sounding like she was about to gut herself…

…

Screw that, she sounded like she was going to dissect herself. There, much better.

After about an hour (It would normally take her 10 minutes to walk home from the store) Celina kicked the door of her house open. She never locked her front door, because even if she did, thieves would just pick it if they are even bothered to.

"You there, Fang? And whoa, wait a second, don't you dare jump on me-!" Too late. She was knocked onto the ground by her black mastiff dog that had tackled her, causing her to drop the crates (One of them landed quite painfully on her ankle too, mind you, and she suspected that it might be sprained). He sniffed her a few times before leaping off of her, using her stomach to launch off.

"Oof!" Celina felt the air being squeezed out of her when her annoying overweighed dog used her as a step.

"Well, thanks a lot, and it's nice to know that you like food better than your own owner," Celina glared at Fang as he scratched at the crate that held the dog food. How had he even known that the food was in that crate anyways?

"ROOF!" Fang greeted her shortly, even though Celina was pretty sure that he had been much more enthusiastic about scratching and drooling over the dog food crate.

"You never change do you, ungrateful mutt." Fang didn't appear to be offended by that. Well, except for that purposeful snort in her face. Celina almost fainted when she smelled his horrid dog breath.

"Ah, GROSS!" She pushed her dog away quickly (Not very roughly, of course) and fanned herself with her hand to get that stench out of her nose. "The hell! I let you tackle me, use me as a stepping-stone, buy you food and stuff, give you baths even though you always try to kill me, and I even put up with you mutilating my couch!"

Fang shrugged his shoulders at her, and Celina could swear that he was smirking at her. At least, he would be if dogs could even smirk, but if they could, then her dog would be the first ever to do so.

The owner of the conceited and way too spoiled dog just sighed and facepalmed professionally. "Never mind, this happens every single time, EVERY single time I buy stuff for you, so… UGH. You know what, let's just go for a walk."

"Roof!"

*Gives her a lick on the face, which she did _not_ need since she could smell his breathe when he did that.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Little]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celina talked aimlessly as she and Fang walked around the city of Manhattan. She was ranting about her school year at the private school nearby, V.I.E. Academy.

And just in case you're wondering what that stands for, the answer is:

Violence Is Encouraged. And no, I'm not joking or pulling your leg (I just don't get Americans. I mean, what does tricking you have to do with pulling someone else's leg?)

"That Mr. Black is the most annoying asshole teacher that I've ever had in my entire life! Does he care about my dyslexia? No! Does he care about my ADHD? No! Does he care that it's impossible for me to do the same amount of homework as the others? No! But does he care about me beating up that dude that called me stupid? YES! And that doesn't even make sense, because seriously, that school's called Violence Is Encouraged for fuck's sake!"

Fang woofed casually now and then as she talked, but he seemed tense for some reason. He would occasionally sniff the air and stick his head into bushes as well, which Celina thought as odd behaviors for him, but shrugged it off.

"At least it's summer vacation now, so no more reading assignments!" Celina cheered, flinging her arms happily into the air in celebration.

"Roof, ROOF!" Fang barked as he trotted along, which probably translated into something along the lines of 'I'm-Gonna-Empty-Your-Wallet-Because-I'm-A-Fat-ass-Dog-And-I-Eat-A-Lot!'

"I really wonder how you don't get heavy from all the things you eat. Okay, fine, you're heavy, but you should be _mega _heavy by now. I'm pretty sure that those couch stuffing should've fluffed you right up too," Said dog's owner muttered, giving him the evil eye. Thing is, Fang's not afraid of her glares, death looks or her evil eye, so they were pretty much just useless.

"I say that we head right up to the graveyard. We're stopping by the flower shop on the way," Celina said after 20 minutes of aimless walking. They were quite close to the graveyard anyways. Fang seemed contented with that and wagged his tail.

"You're the most ungrateful dog ever in history, you know. You like your food and graveyards better than the one who feeds and takes care of you!" Celina grouched before she noticed that Fang had frozen mid-step. Not literally, of course, since it's only for dramatic writing style.

"Fang? What wrong?" Celina waved a hand in front of the black mastiff's snout. "Hello? Any pea-sized dog brain in there?"

When Fang still didn't react, she followed his gaze to a dark alleyway.

"Is there something in there?" She asked her dog. Fang nodded before walking into the alley, sniffing around cautiously. Okay, this was probably _very _bad. Her normally conceited dog was acting smart and noble-like. Huh.

Celina followed the black dog into the alley. "It better not just be a pile of delicious bones or something, you get that, pig?"

Fang didn't bark, but glared at her in a way that conveyed the message to shut up to her very well. Celina groaned, but didn't speak anymore. They walked (Fang actually doggy-tip-toed, but there's not much difference) for about 30 more minutes (Celina didn't know how this alley, or any other alleys, could be this long, but exercise was good for everybody) before Fang froze again.

"Oh, come on, not again. Fang, we can't just stay here like statues for the rest of the day," Celina tried to persuade him, poking his ribcage with one finger. He still didn't respond.

"You're not afraid of bears, tigers, lions, or any bizarre animals that I've managed to find when I bring you along with me on a trip, so why are you being a coward now? It's not like there's a huge monster the size of a truck-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Fang had shoved her, which made her go on a short flight to crash into the alley walls hidden by shadows.

"What the hell did you do that-," Celina stopped abruptly mid-sentence when she realized what Fang had done. He was right in front of her, fur bristling, crouched in a fighting stance, snarling. And you may ask, what was he snarling at? Since she couldn't really lie about anything at the moment, let's just say that there was a monster the size of a truck in front of them, on paw crushing the concrete where Celina had been standing a few seconds ago.

Fang, her lazy and fat (she really couldn't emphasize this more) dog with the biggest ego ever had just saved her life. The monster also looked suspiciously like her dog, which was just a little odd.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second, back up, back up. Just what in the name of all the shit that I've never believed is that thing?" Celina asked hoarsely, one hand against Fang's pelt. He brushed against her hand for a split second, as though to comfort her, before he pushed her out of the way of another bigger-than-it-should-be paw.

Even though the blow didn't hit her, it still crushed the concrete with so much force that she flew back a few feet, with Fang landing next to her.

"Okay, I'm still freaking out over here, but NOBODY hurts my dog! And when I said 'nobody', I mean it, so bring it on, bitch!" Celina yelled up at the huge dog/monster that was looming over them. Its narrowed eyes immediately snapped from Fang to her, but Celina didn't care. Fang was still lying on the ground, possibly knocked out upon landing, and she was going to kick the ass of whatever hurt him no matter how big or dangerous-looking it was.

But first, she had to lead it to somewhere away from the people in the city and Fang, so she risked racing right underneath its stomach. The huge (Fang looked kind of tiny now) black dog looked surprised for a moment before it barked furiously and chased her, bounding right after Celina further into the alley. So it really _was_ a dog and not a giant/dog mutant.

"Come on, come on, there's got to be a weapon or a miracle person around here," Said girl grunted to herself, ducking and rolling when the dog slashed at her with its right front paw. Celina continued running when she came up on her feet.

The doggy monster had been playing mouse-and-cat with her for a while before Celina spotted something. That 'something' was a dark figure standing in the shadows. She could've sworn that the person hadn't been there a second ago.

"Hey, dude over there, if you don't want to become the world's largest doggy giant's chewing toy (or snack), then I advise you to get your ass moving!"

He seemed startled, like he hadn't even expected someone to shout at him, much less a girl that was being chased by a truck-sized doggy monster.

He didn't move though, even after she shouted at him some more, so when Celina ran past him, she grabbed his black jacket and dragged him along. The guy stumbled a bit when she tugged on his jacket, but he still ran beside her.

"How the hell did you manage to get a hellhound to chase you?!" The guy shouted as we ran, the monster loping after us.

"I have no fucking clue! This thing just came out of nowhere!" Celina shouted, about to pull out all her hair out of frustration. "And you called that huge ass monster dog a hellhound, as in the hellhounds from Greek Mythology?"

"You're partially right," The guy answered before he suddenly shoved me to the side. The hellhound barreled right past them.

Celina made to run back the way they came from, but the guy stopped her. Somehow, the hellhound was just sniffing around, as though it couldn't see us even though we were only 3 feet away.

"Don't move. I should be able to make him obey me…" He whispered, stepping out the shadows.

"Are you out of your mind? Get back here before it sees you!" Celina hissed at him, but the guy merely ignored her. That bastard!

And just like I said, the hellhound wheeled around to snarl at the guy as soon as it smelled/saw him. It growled lowly when the guy drew a black sword out of nowhere. Where did he get that from, and who in their right mind even gave him one?

"Go back to the Underworld, spawn of the dark," They guy commanded, holding out his sword. The hellhound backed up a few steps uncertainly, which was weird because the sword was the size of a tooth-pick compared to it.

"Heed my orders, or be sent to the deepest pits of Tartarus," The guy continued threateningly. Tartarus? Sounds oddly familiar.

The hellhound glared at sword-dude, and just when Celina thought that it was actually going to listen to the dude and leave, it rounded on _her _and lunged. She wanted to run, but there was no time to do that. So instead, Celina looked around desperately. Something broken caught her eye, something that was nice and hard. And it was lying on the ground right beside her.

"DIE YOU GODDAMN FUGLY DOGGY MUTANT!" Celina yelled, smashing the broken off telephone pole into the dog's face. It was bigger than the guy's sword for sure, and while it still didn't do much good, it startled the hellhound enough to make it miss its mark. Celina groaned from pain as the aftershock of the whack paralyzed her arms temporarily. She rolled over sideways when the hellhound swiped at her and ended up right in front of the monster. Oops, wrong direction.

Celina was vaguely aware of the fact that the guy was nowhere in sight, but she had something more important to worry, like keeping her heart beating, for instance.

"Grr… ROOF!" The monster launched itself at her, and Celina didn't have enough energy to struggle anymore, so she squeezed her eyes shut. Any minute now…

But instead of large-sized teeth tearing her to shreds, she heard a familiar bark and a black blur crashing into the hellhound. The huge black dog yelped in surprised and flew back about ten feet.

"Fang!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Chapter/Prologue]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Let's Eat Pasta

A/N: I won't be making her get claimed yet because I honestly think that it's annoying when the OC's get claimed so quickly. Also, there won't be those kind of cliché story plots where a guy comes and steals the girl away, blah blah blah. Nuh-uh.

AND IF YOU REVIEWED, THANK YOU! ***carelessly tosses you guys some sushi and ignores the fact that some of the sushi splattered on your heads, generally making a mess***

Info about me for my stalkers: I love to eat gummies, steak, crab-meat sushi and cotton candies. I hate veggies, and I always will. Too lazy to write more, so until next time. (I basically also told you that I'm lazy)

I POSTED MY DRAWINGS OF CELINA ONTO MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT!

Get the thing on my profile.

Chapter summary: I know Greek, and we make pasta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[I Just]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fang!" Celina felt relieved, but also a little muddled. Why? Because the black mastiff was now as big as a truck even though it was still a bit smaller than the monster.

"Roof!" Her now huge pet (?) barked at her, and seemed to be happy to see her. Maybe his transformation made his brain a bit bigger?

"You have a hellhound as a pet?" Celina jumped a foot into the air when the guy just appeared behind her.

She whirled around to face him, face slightly red from anger and annoyance. "So you decide to just turn up after my dog came save the day, huh? And Fang's not a hellhound; he's a dog, a black mastiff!"

"I was sneaking up behind the hellhound, but apparently, you didn't really need my assistance. Your hellhound, however, might need some help." Celina was annoyed that he ignored her second comment, but turned around and saw that he was right, because Fang had been pinned onto the ground by the bigger dog even though he was clawing the hellhound viciously.

"Fang, when the hell were you so weak!" Celina shouted at her struggling dog, and charged in to save her pet, ignoring the dude's calls for her to stay back. She snatched the bent telephone pole from the ground and impulsively swung it as hard as she could at the hellhound's ear. Celina's instinct seemed to have been right because the delicate skin of the hound's ear began to bleed. Shaking its head to get rid of the pain, the hellhound's grip on Fang loosened, allowing him to shake it off.

"Hey, fat ass, you okay?" Celina knelt beside her dog, disregarding the growling monster behind them. Her choice of words made it seem like she didn't care about her dog, but she did. It was just her way of expressing love.

"You might want to turn around now, since there's a blood-thirsty monster here," The boy's voice drew her attention back to him. He had his back to her, holding his black sword out in front of him, pointed at the dog. The sword gave Celina a bad feeling, as though it was radiating negative energy, and the hellhound seemed to feel it too, for it was hesitating.

She had a bad feeling that the fear-factor wouldn't work for much longer though, so she told the dude.

The moment that Celina's words left her mouth, the monster pounced on the guy, even though it was more like the 'lunging-to-flatten-you-into-a-pancake' kind of pouncing, not the cute little kitten pouncing one.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" The black dude grumbled as he leapt out of the way, nicking the hellhound on the leg. The dog monster howled in pain, even though Celina saw that it was only a little scratch.

"Not deep enough," The guy commented, slashing upwards, but the beast jumped away in time.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock, 'cause honestly, that sword's like a tooth pick compared to that thing," Celina replied sarcastically. Fang shook his head a few times before standing. The hellhound (not Fang, the other one) growled immediately when Fang got to his paws and body-slammed him, pro-style. Doggy monsters must like to watch pro-wrestling stuff, since Fang would sometimes bark and slaughter a couch cushion until Celina turned on the wrestling channel or something.

But it wasn't the time for her weird random thoughts, so Celina quickly shook that thought away.

"You aren't going to help my dog? I know that he's miraculously all big and stuff now, but the other dog's seriously just kick-ass huge," She poked the guy. He twitched.

"Your… pet didn't 'miraculously become big and stuff', as you put it. He was always this big, but the Mist obscured your sight," He said patiently. "And he's not a dog, he's a hellhound, straight from the Fields of Punishment."

"And you're a psycho," Celina snapped at him. Seriously, who was he to start spouting about other people's dogs being a monster in Greek Mythologies? Even if it was one of the only topics that she was interested in, it was still just a fantasy in her mind (a.k.a, any sane person's mind).

"You don't even know how many people have said that before," The guy sighed, and Celina could see that he was dead serious from his stony expression.

"Uh… Okay? Moving on…" Celina said considering that they _were _in a dangerous situation after all. She'd expected for the dude to answer, to have a plan or something, but she didn't expect him to tackle her to the ground to avoid a black blur from colliding into them.

Her eyes grew to the size of a home-plate. "Oh no, that son of a bitch did _not_ just try to do that."

That, as in trying to kill them while they were _clearly_ talking. Why is it that bad guys could talk in the middle of a battle and the hero just answers back, but when the roles are reversed, the baddies just ignore whatever you're talking about and attack you?

"Actually, that hellhound over there's a female," The guy said nonchalantly as he blocked the monster's teeth with his sword. But Celina didn't care about what he just said, because she was too busy being pissed at the monster that had knocked her dog out.

"Then she's the bitch," She spat, carefully stepping in between Fang and the hellhound. Said monster snarled at her, lashing her claws out at Celina but had to pull her paw back to avoid having it cut off by the dude's sword. The hellhound growled angrily.

"It really doesn't like you calling her that, so you might want to stop or she'll go berserk," The boy informed her, still keeping the monster busy while talking. Celina doubted that he was having trouble since he was so calm.

"Are you trying to tell me that she's not berserk already and that you can understand her?" Celina yelped when the hellhound succeeded in cutting the boy on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I am, and being able to talk to them is a handy tool when one wants to kill you," He hissed, but continued to guard against the monster's attacks.

"How the hell are you still so calm about all this?!" Celina yelled at him, sure that the cut was pretty darn deep.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because this happens a lot around me-!" Unfortunately, he didn't get to finish whatever he wanted to say because his opponent scooped up a garbage can and tossed it at him. It hit him in the chest and he fell down. The monster howled in triumph and bore down at him, jaws open to probably maul him as brutally as Fang had mauled Celina's couch cushions. But unlike couch cushions, a life can't be replaced with cotton and a lot of crappy sewing.

So instead of standing paralyzed, Celina decided to bust some monster heads.

"Hey, ugly, those people down there not putting you on a diet? You'll need one soon before you explode from all those fat!" She yelled at the hellhound. To her own credit, that was one of her best insults ever, which proves that she sucked at making up insults.

The dude, who was still on the ground with his sword raised to defend himself, shouted at her in disbelief as blood continued to seep out of his shoulder wound. "Don't provoke the monster, you idiot!"

Celina ignored him, and the monster apparently decided to do that too. The hellhound switched targets and narrowed her eyes at Celina instead. So maybe she was supposed to actually have a plan or some kind of idea before charging into a suicidal fight, but hey, she had a life to save.

"Pray to whatever cereal-loving gods out there to save your butt, asshole!" She didn't know where the cereal god part had come from, but Celina threw a trash can's lid that she grabbed randomly at the hellhound. It spun like a frisbee and unbelievably bashed into the monster's face. That's got to be the first time that she actually hit her target with something that she threw.

"Grrrr…." The monster growled in annoyance when the lid smacked into her snout, but it didn't do any damage at all other than annoying the crap out of her.

She glared at Celina, but Celina glared back. The hellhound was going to attack, but it froze when Celina shouted at it, _"παγώσει!"_

_Freeze_. Now where did _that_ come from? It certainly wasn't English, or she was a flying hedgehog.

Surprisingly, the hellhound _did_ stop in her track, and was now staring down at Celina with wide eyes, as though it had just suddenly realized something. Celina stared back, and they maintained the eye contact for about 10 seconds before the hellhound inclined her head, as though doing a tiny bow. Guess she had too much of an over-sized ego to bow properly, huh.

"Uh… Good girl?" She seemed calm enough now, so Celina hesitantly reached out a hand to pet the formerly ferocious monster, and it actually allowed her to do so.

The guy spoke up, and Celina was guilty to admit that she had forgotten about him even though she had just charged into the fight to save his life in the beginning. "You tamed her?"

Celina turned around to face him and although she could see the blood stain on his jacket sleeve, the wound didn't seem to be bleeding anymore like it had just… sealed up.

"I guess?" She shrugged. "It's strange and all that, but I'm going to check on my dog if you don't mind moving your ass out of the way."

The guy stepped aside, and Celina knelt beside her dog and saw that Fang was back to normal size, looking like he always did except for a few cuts. Pretty scratched up, but it was nothing serious.

"Right then, I guess that I'll have to carry you," Celina sighed before standing up. She located a board (which was rotting a little bit, but oh well) and carried it back to where Fang was. She managed to lift/shove him onto the board before grabbing his collar and dragged him behind her as she walked along with the board. She had only taken a few steps before the hellhound poked her gently on the shoulder with her claw.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about you. What's wrong?" Celina tilted her head back to look up at the now tame monster. The hellhound nudged her hand that held Fang's collar, and continued to do so until Celina let go of it. She (the hellhound) then proceeded to lie down next to Fang. She looked at Celina with her black eyes as though waiting for her to do something.

"You're going to carry him?"

The hellhound barked and nodded her head 'yes'. It was just a _little bit_ weird that the monster that had tried to kill her a few minutes ago was now obedient. Again, the hellhound nudged Fang with her nose.

'_Oh well, less work for me,' _Celina thought. She turned around to talk to the guy.

"Give me a hand, will you?" She said, gesturing towards the two dogs. He wordlessly walked over and grabbed Fang's collar, all the while giving the hellhound a puzzled look. Together, they worked Fang up onto the hellhound's back.

"Alright, now that's over with. You want to come over to eat? It's almost lunchtime anyways," Celina directed the question at the dude. He gave a strange look. Huh, wonder why.

"Are you honestly just inviting a stranger to eat lunch with you?"

Celina shrugged, "Why not? And besides, we just fought for our lives together. Doesn't that make us acquaintances?"

The guy continued staring at her with that look that probably meant he thought she was crazy. "I'm pretty sure that acquaintances are supposed to at least know each other's names."

"Oh, come on, loosen up a bit. The name's Celina Yang, by the way," Celina held her hand up to him. He stayed silent and stared it for a while before he shook it.

"Nico di Angelo."

"That's an Italian name, right? Then we're going to have pasta! I think I have tomatoes… Do you need tomatoes to make pasta?" Nico seemed amused to say the least, but he didn't stop her from dragging him out of the alley as she talked to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Don't Know]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico was finding this girl stranger and stranger by the second. First of all, she didn't even lock her front door, which isn't something you'd do unless you want to get robbed or killed in you sleep, especially if she really was a demigod like he thought. She was weird, no doubt about that. Take her reaction when he asked her why she didn't lock her door as an example.

"Why should I lock my door?" She had kicked her door open with obvious skill. The hellhound had shrunk down (whether it was the effect of the mist or something monsters could do, Nico wasn't really sure. He never was good with monster business) and followed her in, carrying the pet hellhound on her back.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you could get robbed, killed, shot, raped, poisoned, ambushed, pranked, or taken hostage?" Nico had merely listed the possibilities off the top of his head, and yes, you have to beware getting pranked in your sleep if you're within a 10 mile radius of the Stoll brothers and Hermes cabin.

The girl – Celina Yang, if Nico's memory served him well – gave him a flat look. "And you, mister, might get dragged to a mental hospital. Come on in, and make sure that you put your shoes over there _properly_ or I'll castrate you."

Nico looked over to where she was pointing and placed his black sneakers there according to her wishes. He didn't take delight in causing physical harm on himself, thank you very much. He was also still wary of the girl. The way she'd commanded that hellhound to stop and the fact that she had a hellhound as a pet… he couldn't figure out who her godly parent could be. Her hellhound could be like Mrs. O'Leary, but he doubted it.

He could've taken out that hellhound easily. Don't be mistaken, Nico wasn't that weak, but the hellhound was one that Hades particularly liked before it had suddenly became hostile. Something about a daisy and Persephone, but Nico hadn't listened. Anyhow, he had been trying to bring the hellhound under control without killing it, but it had been bigger than he thought, even bigger than Mrs. O'Leary.

"Yo, Di Angelo, you going to help with the pasta? You might have a lower chance of getting food poisoning that way."

But for now, Nico would just observe the girl. If she showed the signs of a demigod, he would bring her to camp.


End file.
